


Just the three of us

by apprenticeandfamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: But nothing particularly explicit, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), The familiars make an appearance at the end, There's nudity, so enjoy, there's kissing, this is short and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticeandfamiliar/pseuds/apprenticeandfamiliar
Summary: Even if Miranda herself did not remember what happened in the past between them, being in Muriel's arms, with Asra so close... It feels like home.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 20





	Just the three of us

Miranda wakes up to silence.

She is not at the shop, but at Muriel’s hut, embraced by one of his arms. The other is dedicated to embracing Asra, who sleeps quite peacefully against Muriel’s chest.

Muriel, on the other side, is wide awake, and a very pretty blush tints his cheeks

Miranda snuggles against him, and he looks at her in a different way than what he did last night, which in itself was already quite different from the way he looked at her the first time they saw each other.

Now, he even allows himself a little smile, blushing as he is.

He understands that Asra and her love him.

And, even if Miranda herself did not remember what happened in the past between them (at least not most of it), being in his arms, with Asra so close... It feels like home.

Her lips brush gently against a scar on his chest, and, after she does, she notices that Asra is looking at her, his purple eyes gleaming with a hint of mischief.

So, she looks up at Muriel again. He still has not noticed that Asra is awake, so she reaches up as gently as possible before she catches his lips in a kiss.

It's a simple peck, just to test the waters, so to say. But he responds well to it, so she deepens the kiss and it feels nice to have Muriel melt under her touch...

...and Asra's, as he is currently brushing his lips against Muriel's neck. Or at least that is what she feels as his lips almost brush her fingers too.

But it sure is a pretty picture, them both showering Muriel with the love he deserves, with gentle kisses and caresses as their fingers trailed down his body.

"I... I want..." He gasps, and again, his cheeks flush, even more so when Asra steals a kiss from his lips.

The way they look at each other fills Miranda with a strange, overwhelming love for both of them. A love that had always been there, even if she had forgotten most of it and felt a piercing longing for what was and she didn't remember.

She shakes those thoughts from her mind when she notices that they are looking at her, both warm and inviting.

"You look breathtaking..." Asra whispers to her ear before he kisses her, and she feels his fingers and Muriel's tracing the lines of her neck and shoulders.

Both the soft skin of Asra's cheeks and Muriel's stubble feel heavenly when they rest against her skin, the three of them embracing against each other.

"Would you..." Muriel starts, and takes a deep breath, and even if Miranda and Asra look at each other already knowing the answer, but deciding to give him time to finish.

"Would you both like to stay here tonight, too?"

"As long as you want us, Muriel." Asra says, and Muriel looks at Miranda, who nods in agreement.

"As long as you want us." She mirrors Asra's words, her thumb brushing against the scar of his cheek, that feels like a lost memory whispering in the deep pits of her mind.

Miranda decides to kiss it instead, drowning the need to know about it.

She would create many, better memories with them both. She had been given a second chance, and she would not lose it.

The day is quiet, spent in walks, gathering food, walking, and spent together, relaxed, and happy. They even allowed themselves a chuckle or two as they watched Ariel and Faust play together with Inanna.

And, just as the three of their familiars are snuggled against each other in a corner of the hut, so are they now snuggled facing the fire, with Miranda resting against Asra, and him doing the same against Muriel.

It feels good here, just as it should be.

Just the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> \- So yeah, after the last drabble I wrote, I needed to get cute and self-indulgent, and since I've recently started the Asra route, I wanted my Apprentice to go "Both is good" and have a relationship with both Asra and Muriel. Because polyshipping is the way to go for me, apparently.
> 
> \- This might turn into the start of a series for me to try other ships because apparently I love all the characters in this game a lot XD.
> 
> \- (Which means it totally will)


End file.
